1. Technical Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of smaller and lighter weight portable electronic devices has created a demand for high energy batteries as power sources for such devices.
A rechargeable lithium battery is typically manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions, and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
The electrolyte typically includes an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved. The electrolyte provides stability and enables performance of the rechargeable lithium battery.
The ignition and combustion of the electrolyte may be caused by a radical chain reaction of a gas state. Accordingly, a self-extinguishing material may be added to the electrolyte. The self-extinguishing material reacts with the active radicals (H and .OH) produced by the combustion reaction and suppresses (or reduces) the radical chain reaction, thus providing the electrolyte with improved flame retardancy. However, while the self-extinguishing material may improve the flame retardancy of the electrolyte, it may also deteriorate battery performance.